


Посттравматический синдром

by Gluhouse



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правда в том, что Джон относится к Гарольду с почти болезненными осторожностью и заботой, скорее всего связанными с потерей нескольких дорогих ему людей. Финч будто маленькая хрустальная вазочка, которую нужно оберегать от каждого толчка, и когда эта вазочка не находится под бдительным взором Джона - начинаются проблемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посттравматический синдром

Когда Гарольд пропадает из поля зрения, Джон готов буквально носом рыть землю в поисках малейшей зацепки. Рут это всегда подмечает и отпускает колкие шутки, будто бы кому-то есть до них дело. Правда в том, что Джон относится к Гарольду с почти болезненными осторожностью и заботой, скорее всего связанными с потерей нескольких дорогих ему людей. Финч будто маленькая хрустальная вазочка, которую нужно оберегать от каждого толчка, и когда эта вазочка не находится под бдительным взором Джона - начинаются проблемы. 

В этот раз все гораздо, гораздо хуже, чем обычно. Джон беспомощен просто до омерзения, поэтому просто смотрит на экран несколько секунд, в то время как психопат распинается о правах и законе. А за его спиной сидит необычайно прямой и бледный Гарольд, который уже не ждет спасения. Он словно разочарован в Ризе. Нет, так не должно быть.

\- Мог бы ты больше никогда не пропадать? 

Джон осторожно ощупывает тело Гарольда через рубашку, даже слишком бережно и медленно, чем вызывает некоторые подозрения. Но Финч покорно позволяет себя осматривать, потому что прекрасно знает, что успокоить Джона можно только таким образом. И как-то незаметно для себя пропускает тот момент, когда прикосновения становятся слишком настойчивыми. Слишком непристойными. Он ловит руку Джона у своего паха и мягко отстраняет, давая понять о своем неодобрении всего происходящего, но уже слишком поздно что-то делать. Джон наваливается на него всем телом - большой, горячий, тяжелый - он прижимает Гарольда к низкой трубе на крыше, и снова запускает руку между ног. Сейчас Риза и несколько пуль не остановят, и это так пугающе, что Гарольд позволяет себе шепнуть:

\- Джон, не стоит... - его пальцы бесполезно дергают рукав дорогой рубашки. - Не здесь. 

Риз не слышит ни слова сейчас, глухая звенящая пустота в ушах и жар в паху. Гарольд слишком близко, он был в такой опасности и выжил, это ведь заслуга Джона, что Гарольд выжил и сейчас может стоять и говорить. Что именно говорить - уже не столь важно. 

Не нужно слишком многого, для начала сойдет и почти безвкусная прелюдия, просто легкая разрядка после тяжелой операции. Джон трет мягкую ткань брюк Финча, и от собачки на ладони остается красная полоса, становящаяся все ярче от движения к движению. Гарольд беззвучно протестует уже скорее для вида, потому что кровь приливает к паху и слегка сбивает с толку, а Риз не останавливается ни на секунду. Он дергает молнию вниз, жадный и возбужденный, забирается под брюки и обхватывает член Гарольда пальцами, отчего тот шипит и жмурится. Волна удовольствия прокатывается вверх по многострадальной спине, смешивая боль с наслаждением, и Гарольд стонет сквозь стиснутые зубы. Джон слышит легкий отголосок этой боли достаточно отчетливо, и предлагает от нее лекарство по своим силам - мягкий поцелуй за ухом. Его губы совсем не вяжутся с поведением его же руки, она двигается слишком жестко и отрывисто, почти неприятно, но приходится терпеть. Джон замечает свою ошибку и тут же исправляется, сменяя ритм и темп, раскрывает ладонь и медленно скользит по члену пальцами вниз, к мошонке. 

\- Так, Гарольд. - Он прижимается губами к уху Финча и влажно шепчет, глотая звуки словно пьяный. - Так тебе нравится.

Это даже не вопрос. Джон размазывает пальцами смазку по головке, и пропускает член через плотно сжатый кулак, так туго, что становится больно. Финч дергается и это будто сигнал для воспаленного рассудка Джона, что надо остановиться, но всего на секунду. Остановиться, чтобы сменить положение, чтобы встать на колени перед своим драгоценным работодателем и любовником, будто бы собираясь молиться. Наверное, так бы Рут упала бы на колени перед Машиной, явись она ей во плоти. Джон же уже счастливец. Он стаскивает брюки и трусы Гарольда до щиколоток одним резким движением, и холодный воздух на крыше неприятно обжигает кожу. Сейчас сюда ведь кто угодно может заявиться, подростки или полицейский, и застанут просто шедевральную картину. Но все мысли мгновенно испаряются в морозной ночи, когда Джон касается языком головки. Вылизывает капельки смазки долго и тщательно, даже слишком старательно, так что Гарольд слегка ускоряет события, почти невесомо надавив Ризу на затылок. Тот мгновенно понимает требования, вот же выдрессированный послушный пес, как Рут была права в своих сравнениях, и берет член в рот, скользит губами по чувствительной коже, и все время смотрит вверх. Гарольд чувствует холодок по позвоночнику от этого слегка безумного взгляда, но совсем не может отвернуться. Ощущения сковывают его тело, мешают дышать и двигаться, даже на полградуса повернуть голову он не в состоянии. Поэтому Гарольд следит за тем, как Джон ему отсасывает, жадно и быстро, и сам забирается себе в брюки. Он следит за тем, как нос Джона утыкается в его пах, и вместе с этим чувствует напряженные мышцы глотки вокруг члена, а потом наблюдает, как Риз отодвигает голову обратно, почти до самого конца. И все это мучительно медленно, превращая ужасный жар внизу живота и в паху в настоящий вулкан. 

\- Джон... - Гарольд не узнает свой голос, так жалко и сдавленно он звучит. - Джон.

И Риз понимает всё, будто Гарольд на самом деле сказал что-то осмысленное, потому что хороший пес понимает хозяина с полуслова. Он слегка меняет темп, чуть сжимает губы, и все заканчивается. Гарольд тихо всхлипывает - такой беспомощный звук - и кончает в горячий влажный рот, ни на секунду не задумываясь о том, что Джону может не понравиться. 

Джон глотает все до капли, хороший послушный мальчик, и смотрит на Гарольда со смесью обожания и восхищения. Снизу вверх, как преданная собака. Финч ненавидит, когда он так делает, и это, к счастью, быстро заканчивается. Джон словно просыпается, встряхивает головой и недоуменно смотрит по сторонам. К его чести, он помогает Гарольду одеться и поправляется сам, как всегда не задав ни единого вопроса. Они вдвоем называют происходящее посттравматическим синдромом, хотя это вовсе не похоже ни на какой синдром, но когда состояние названо - получается хоть какая-то иллюзия спокойствия. Будто они смогут когда-то что-то изменить. 

Рут как всегда встречает их ухмылкой и едкими замечаниями, интересуется про синдром и естественно видит ответ в мгновенно вспыхнувших скулах Гарольда. Она всегда все знает, потому что Машина сообщает ей о каждой детали как истинная вуайеристка, непонятно только зачем настолько углубляться во взаимоотношения людей Искусственному Интеллекту, но человеку не понять ее разум. Джон по привычке огрызается и закрывает Гарольда от взгляда Рут собой, но от глаз Машины не скроешься нигде. Поэтому Рут лишь кивает, взмахивает рукой и сбегает куда-то, оставляя их одних. Одних на весь остаток ночи. 

И, несмотря на ноябрь на дворе, ночь становится слишком теплой. Джон привычно проверяет все окна и двери, потом расстилает импровизированную кровать, а Гарольд все это время сидит на стуле и думает о том, что же произойдет дальше. Как будто есть какие-то варианты развития.

\- Я хочу тебя, Гарольд. 

Шепот в ухо заставляет волоски на загривке встать дыбом, и превращает коленки Гарольда в желе, а Джон этим бесстыдно пользуется. Он увлекает Финча на матрас, и бережно укладывает, стараясь не тревожить визжащую от боли спину. Джон даже в такие секунды заботится о Гарольде с настоящей фанатичностью. Он никогда не забывает, что больнее всего по ночам и при смене погоды, на левом боку лежать приятнее, а массаж стоит делать только в случае полной отключки Гарольда. Если вдруг приспичит - ничего сильнее поглаживаний, чем он сейчас и занимается, ладонями выводя на коже буквы и узоры. Постепенно становится легче дышать, потому что боль отступает - от времени ли, или от бережных прикосновений, не столь важно. Но если легче дышать, то труднее сопротивляться настырным ладоням, постепенно меняющим путь движения, со спины на бока, от боков к резинке трусов. Гарольд вяло тянет Джона за мизинец, протестуя против наглости, и Риз вроде бы сдается, но лишь на время, нужное ему, чтобы избавится от одежды. Гарольд никогда не признается, но он следит за обнажающимся Джоном куда внимательнее, чем может себе позволить приличный человек, и обожает смотреть, как перекатываются мышцы под смуглой кожей, мышцы тренированного убийцы, который никогда не причинит зла ему. Джон замечает этот взгляд, но не комментирует, потому что он просто понимает. 

Минута перемирия заканчивается, и руки возвращаются на позицию, еще более настойчивые и наглые, но теперь Гарольд почти не сопротивляется. Вид обнаженного тела Риза слегка сбивает его боевой настрой, расслабляет и успокаивает, совершенно иррационально, но с собой ничего не поделаешь. Поэтому он позволяет Джону стянуть себя последнюю тряпочку, отделяющую порядок и правильную жизнь от ночного хаоса, и отдается на милость своего верного пса. Риз не собирается медлить в ответ на приглашение. Они занимаются сексом не так часто, как наверняка хотелось бы Джону, и поэтому он никогда не пренебрегает прелюдией, как заботливый партнер. Гарольд отчасти благодарен за такую заботу, отчасти ненавидит Джона, потому что ощущение пальцев, проникающих в его зад, превращает его лицо и уши в пылающие факелы - как по цвету, так и по температуре. Конечно, рациональная часть мозга отказывается понимать, в чем разница между членом и пальцами, но Гарольд ничего не может поделать со своей реакцией. Ему просто стыдно. Джон слишком аккуратный и неторопливый для того, чтобы хотя бы забыться в порыве страсти, как бы глупо это не звучало. 

\- Гарольд... Ты хочешь меня, Гарольд? - шепот на грани слышимости в ухо, маленький подлый прием против любого сопротивления. - Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Гарольд? 

Гарольд отчаянно хочет, чтобы пытка пальцами закончилась, и Джон наконец-то приступил к основной программе. А тот всё не прекращает двигать своими длинными грубыми пальцами в его заду, подготавливая для себя, как в первый раз. И Финч прекрасно знает, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы Джон прекратил. Его голос кажется жалкой пародией на себя, когда Гарольд сдавленно скулит:

\- Пожалуйста, Джон. 

Второй раз просить не требуется. Джон мягко притягивает Гарольда за бедра, чтобы не потревожить спину, и входит почти до конца, вынуждая Гарольда плотно сжать губы, чтобы не застонать. Джон слишком хорош во всем, он какой-то ненастоящий, будто мокрый сон или грязная мечта Гарольда - красивый, умелый мужчина, который его трахает. Хотя даже в самых своих смелых мыслях Финч никогда не думал о том, что однажды мистер Риз будет делать с ним такое. Он никогда не задумывался о том, как грубая кожа на ладонях будет царапать его кожу, когда Джон ведет руками по внутренней стороне бедра. Никогда даже не представлял, насколько жарко и непристойно может мистер Риз целовать его шею и плечи, оставляя влажные следы, и как сильно укусы могут заводить, Гарольд тоже не думал. Просто это однажды произошло, после особо напряженного задания, Джон притянул Гарольда к себе, посмотрел в глаза и все случилось. Посттравматический синдром. 

Гарольд не очень умеет сдерживаться. Он сжимает руку Джона на своем бедре, и в странном порыве нежности притягивает ладонь к лицу, чтобы поцеловать чуть выше мозолей от оружия. Джон улыбается, Гарольд спиной чувствует его улыбку, и в ответ на поцелуй мягко касается губами кожи за ухом. Сейчас секс не похож на отчаянный и жадный на крыше, все эмоции улеглись и стали похожими на маленький теплый костер. Джон больше не боится, он проявляет всю свою нежность, щедро делится ею с Гарольдом, через прикосновения и поцелуи, через плавные движения, вызывающие сдавленные стоны. У него даже голос меняется. 

Джон слегка ускоряется, каждым долгим движением проезжается по простате, и он этого Гарольда едва не вскрикивает, только скулит беззвучно и мнет ладонь Джона. Он, кажется, сдавленно умоляет Риза не останавливаться, дать ему еще, больше, и тот тихо фыркает ему в затылок, но выполняет просьбу. И достаточно всего одного прикосновения к члену, чтобы Гарольд забыл, как дышать. Перед глазами взрываются белые пятна, дыхание срывается, и Финч думает, что умер. А потом возвращается в мир, где Джон улыбается ему, бесстыдно разглядывая раскрасневшееся лицо, судорожно вздымающуюся грудь, белые капельки на животе (за них Гарольду особенно стыдно, хотя Джон тоже кончил). Когда Риз успевает перелечь к лицу Гарольда - извечная тайна, но сейчас наплевать. Потом спросит. Когда сможет открыть глаза. 

Утром Рут противно хихикает и смотрит на них с этим особенным выражением "я все знаю". Гарольд привычно клеит новое фото на доску, игнорируя всех, а Джон доволен донельзя, хотя и показывает это только глазами. Шоу просто следит за происходящим, пока до нее не доходит, в тот самый момент, когда Джон нарушает все мыслимые и немыслимые границы личного пространства Финча, касаясь его бедра ладонью, чтобы привлечь внимание. Она кривится, охает, и до конца дня старается не смотреть в их сторону, чтобы можно было убедить себя, что ей только почудилось, как Джон сминает дорогую ткань брюк, и как Гарольд в ответ на это поворачивает лицо и улыбается. Просто почудилось.


End file.
